


Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Mentions of choking, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, V Route, but no v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Have you ever heard the noises a girl makes when she’s about to cum?”
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 321





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This call happens at 9pm in V’s route, except it’s an outgoing call. I changed it to an incoming call to make sense, and even though this is on V’s route this work is centred around our baby boy Ray. Enjoy.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/

It was 9pm, and the boredom that you had been trying to evade all day finally hit. Being in this place hadn’t been awful, your ‘captor’ Ray had definitely brightened things up a lot, but ever since the V incident yesterday you had been forced to stay in your room and do practically nothing.

Maybe if you were a normal, sane person you would’ve just gone to sleep or started an escape strategy, but you weren’t normal. So of course, you did the exact opposite of those two things.

Ray was one of the most attractive people you’ve ever seen in your whole entire life, which led you to think about him as your fingers trailed down your stomach.

You imagined what he would look like wearing a white shirt, a black suit, even a plain tank top. It wasn’t like you didn’t love his purple suit, but the idea of him wearing something that made him look a bit rougher, matched with him wearing his naturally messy hair that he was so obviously straightening, made you kick your silk pyjama trousers off and run your fingers down your slit.

When you first met Ray, you felt an instant connection with him, which was probably extremely dangerous considering he was technically holding you hostage, but you couldn’t stop your Stockholm syndrome from acting up as you teased yourself through the silk underwear Ray had probably picked out. It had only been 5 days, but these 5 days had felt like eternity with him.

Biting your lip in order to muffle the noises you were making, you started rubbing circle motions on your clit through your underwear. You imagined what he would look like if he was here right now. Would he look disheveled and crumpled from a hard day of working. Would he be watching you play with yourself whilst he undressed, showing you what was under that ridiculously cute purple suit. Or would he–

The sound of your phone ringing snapped you back to the present, and the abrupt noise caused you to pull your hand away from your clit as if you had been caught doing the act by Jesus himself.

Picking your phone up, you were pleased to see it was just Ray calling, and then an idea sprung to mind. It was dangerous, could get you into a lot of trouble if he reacted badly, but.. the idea was too fun to ignore.

Answering the phone, your hand trailed it’s way back down your stomach again, retaking the steps you had just walked before. “Hello.”

“It’s you. I’m glad I called, I was just starting to get sleepy.” He broke off to let out a loud yawn, which was so cute that your fingers stopped their journey just to melt over his voice. You had a mission though, so you placed your hand on your thigh and started to aimlessly stroke the bare skin.

“What were you doing?” You asked, hoping your voice wouldn’t give away what _you_ were doing. You didn’t want this game to be over so soon.

“I was working… Lots to take care of… Right now, I’m thinking about how I should take care of the snitch.” He started to ramble about V, causing you to roll your eyes and speed up your journey. You didn’t want to talk about V right now, didn’t want the guilt to kick in when you realised instead of trying to help him you were about to get off thinking about your captor.

As he started to plan traps, you placed a finger on your clit, letting out a loud gasp from the sensitivity you felt there. You were soaking now, and apparently just hearing Ray’s voice was enough to crank your hormones up by a thousand.

“You.. are you okay? There’s nothing wrong, is there?” He asked shyly, you could almost see what type of facial expression he was making. The thought made you start to rub your fingers, done with the teasing.

“Ray!” You gasped out, and then immediately clamped a hand over your mouth. You hadn’t meant to do that.

“What is it? Is something wrong? I’m on my way to your room right now.” You could hear the sound of clicking and computers being shut off, but you stopped him before he could even take one step.

“No! There’s nothing wrong it’s just..” You had gotten this far, he heard you practically moan his name, so you may as well just dive in head first. “Have you ever heard the noises a girl makes when she’s about to cum?”

“A-ah. You.. I.. what are you saying?” He gasped out, his words blending together as he tried to speak.

“I could show you what they sound like if you want?” Your finger started to move faster, rubbing circles on your clit with a speed that would’ve impressed any gamer. “Would you like that?”

“ _Nh_ , hah, yes.. are you sure?” Ray still sounded shy, but you could tell by his tone of voice that he was growing more intrigued by the second.

“Ngh.. Yes! I’m positive. Do you want me to tell you how g-good it feels? How I’m rubbing myself thinking about– _oh_ – you.” Your eyes practically rolled into the back of your head as you kicked your underwear off and applied pressure directly to your clit, with no barriers to take away your pleasure.

“Oh god. Oh. Please, please tell me and don’t stop. _Don’t stop_.” You heard shuffling in the background, and you presumed he was currently kicking his own trousers off. The thought made you trail your other hand down to your legs, and you slowly pushed one of your fingers inside of yourself.

“Hahh.. ah.. _gh_.. I have one finger on my clit and the other inside of me, thinking about you. I wish this was your hand. I wish I could feel your fingers deep inside me.. oh god, I want you so bad Ray.”

“ _Fuck. Fuck! You’re so– ungh_! Push two fingers inside of yourself for me, princess. Show me how good you can be for me. More, more, more.”

His words caused your moans to increase in volume, your cries now echoing around the room. You did as he said, replaced one finger with two, and you were so wet that you could hear it every time you pushed your fingers in and out. You would be embarrassed by it, but Ray was clearly getting off to it.

“Nngh, you’re perfect. So pretty. Every sound you make is so pretty. You’re– _ohhh_ – all mine. Tell me you’re all mine.” You could just imagine what he looked like right now. With his hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped himself up and down. Would his phone be next to his ear, or would he put you on speaker?

The fact that his moans, although loud, were slightly distant told you that it was the latter, and the thought of anybody walking by and hearing what you two were doing made your hands speed up and your eyes roll into the back of your head.

“ _Mmpgh– ff– Ray! I’m yours! Ray, Ray, Ray_.” You were almost at the edge, the sloshing sounds increasing as you pumped your fingers into yourself harder and faster. If you closed your eyes you could imagine it was his cock inside of you instead, and you could almost imagine where he would put his hands.

One would be on your waist, holding you tight as he pounded into you so hard that the headboard would slam against the wall, and the other would be against your throat, exerting his control over you. Your hands would be on his back and hair, pulling and scratching and showing him how good he was.

“ _O-Oh– hah_ , just wait until I see you again. I’m going to show everybody that you’re mine. Nn, won’t you keep your promise? Show me what noises you make before you cum. Cum for me.”

His words, along with the speed of your fingers, tipped you over the edge. Your mouth was open in a silent scream as you came, your release barrelling into you as the lower half of your body lifted off the bed. As soon as you had the ability to breathe again, you moaned loud and long, flopping back down onto the bed.

One loud sigh, two deep grunts, and Ray was barrelling over the edge as well. Drawing out his moan as he came. You could only imagine what he looked like with cum all over himself. Did he take off his suit, or was that nice purple suit ruined by stains of white?

Heavy breathing filled both yours and his rooms, and it wasn’t long before you heard movements from his side. He shuffled his clothes back on and said one last thing to you before hanging up, causing you to clench your legs together in excitement for what was about to come.

_“I’m coming over.”_


End file.
